Seungri
|lugar = Gwangju, Corea del Sur |familia = Lee Yeon-jin (padre)Seungri donates to poor on birthday Kang Hyun-sook (madre) Lee Hanna (hermana) BIGBANG’s Seungri and Lee Hanna Have Practically The Same Face |ocupación = Cantante, actor, empresario |voz = |instrumentos = |período = 2006-19 |agencia = YG Entertainment |relacionado = Big Bang |url = Página oficial }}Seungri (승리) es un cantante, actor y empresario surcoreano. En 2006, conquistó prominencia al debutar como miembro de Big Bang, en el que permaneció hasta marzo de 2019. En 2009, hizo su debut como solista, a través del single "Strong Baby" lanzado en Remember (2008), el segundo álbum de estudio de Big Bang. Su carrera como actor comenzó en 2008, a través del musical Sonagi. Al año siguiente protagonizó las películas, Why Did You Come to My House? y Nineteen. Él se ramificó para la televisión con el drama japonés Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo (2013) y el drama coreano Angel Eyes (2014). En los últimos años, se estableció como empresario disponiendo de una red de restaurantes, clubes nocturnos, entre otros negocios. Inicio de vida Lee Seung-hyun nació y fue criado en la ciudad de Gwangju, Corea del sur. A medida que fue creciendo, pasó a ser notado por sus habilidades de baile,YG신인 빅뱅, '배틀신화' 탈락자 포함 '눈길' además de haber sido integrante de un grupo de baile llamado II Hwa.Seung Ri En un intento de entrar a la industria de entretenimiento, Lee a los quince años, participó en el programa Let's Coke Play! Battle Shinhwa (2005), un reality show de supervivencia transmitido por Arirang TV, que pretendía encontrar integrantes para formar un grupo de chicos. Sin embargo, acabó siendo eliminado en el noveno episodio.[Past And Present The Youngest But A Strong Baby, Seungri]Biography of Big Bang~Korean Boyband ~ My Article Su participación en el programa despertó el interés de YG Entertainment, y Lee acabó siendo reclutado como un aprendiz en la misma, que estaba buscando candidatos para integrar a su nuevo grupo masculino. 2006-11: Debut con Big Bang y carerra como solista Lee elegido, junto a otros cinco aprendices (T.O.P, Taeyang, G-Dragon, Daesung y Hyunseung) para integrar Big Bang. Su formación fue transmitida en la televisión a través de un documental.Big Bang Profile Antes del debut de Big Bang, tanto él como Hyunseung fueron sacados del grupo.Big Bang Reveals Self-Fulfilment Strategies Sin embargo, el CEO de YG Entertainment, Yang Hyun-suk, les dio una última oportunidad de presentarse a él para impresionarle y de esa manera, Yang eligió a Lee para reintegrar al grupo y pasó a utilizar el nombre artístico de Seungri, que significa "victoria" en coreano.'준비된 그룹' 빅뱅, 대폭발 예고 Para su debut, Big Bang lanzó tres single albums, que precedieron al lanzamiento de su primer álbum de estudio, Big Bang Vol.1 - Since 2007, que incluyó la canción "Next Day", la primera canción como solista de Seungri. Después de su debut con el grupo, continuó perfeccionando sus habilidades de baile, compitiendo contra Taeyang y otros artistas masculinos,승리vs태양 설특집 댄스배틀 '빅뱅 내전' además de pasar a coreografiar una gran parte de las canciones de Big Bang.Star News. 빅뱅, '줄넘기춤'으로 국민댄스 도전 (Big Bang, going for 'Jump Rope dance' as the all-time dance Seungri realizó su debut como actor musical a través de Sonagi en 2008. También inició sus actividades como presentador en el mismo año, a través del programa Show! Music Core de MBC, junto a Daesung. El 1 de enero de 2009, lanzó el single "Strong Baby", como parte del segundo álbum de estudio de Big Bang, titulado Remember (2008). Con el fin de cambiar la mirada del público como el "miembro más joven" del quinteto,막내 승리가 말하는 빅뱅 멤버들은? "탑형은 망태 할아버지" él promocionó la canción con una mirada más madura, junto con una coreografía estilizada.포토엔승리, 'strong baby' 칠듯 말듯빅뱅 승리 '스트롱 베이비' 솔로 활동 시작 '섹시복근' 공개 Posteriormente, Seungri debutó como actor en la película de comedia romántica Why Did You Come to Our Home? (2009), interpretando el interés amoroso de la protagonista.Big Bang Members Branch Out as Soloists En el mismo año, protagonizó Shouting, su segundo musical'빅뱅' 승리, 뮤지컬 '소나기'로 배우 데뷔 y en noviembre, la película de suspenso adolescente Nineteen, junto con T.O.P.Big Bang duo star in murder movie Durante el año 2010, Seungri se la pasó contribuyendo con las promociones de Big Bang y se convirtió en integrante del elenco del programa Enjoy Today de MBC. El 20 de enero de 2011, lanzó su primer minialbum V.V.I.P, conteniendo los singles "VVIP" y "What Can I Do",Big Bang Seungri unveils music videos for title tracks con este último alcanzando la posición de número cinco en Gaon Digital Chart.2011년 06주차 Digital Chart Discografía Corea Álbum * 2018: The Great Seungri Mini álbum * 2011: V.V.I.P * 2013: Let's Talk About Love Japón Álbum * 2013: Let's Talk About Love * 2018: The Great Seungri Colaboraciones * 2013: I Believe (Japanese ver.) (con May J., V.I) * 2016: We Run Dis (con EXILE, V.I) * 2018: Ignite (con K-391, Alan Walker, Julie Bergan) Referencias Enlaces *Instagram de Seungri *Facebook de Seungri *Twitter de Seungri en:Seungri Categoría:Nacidos en 1990 Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Cantantes de Corea del Sur Categoría:Miembros de Big Bang Categoría:Artistas de YG Entertainment Categoría:Cantantes de apellido Lee